


Hogwarts, The Beginning

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, Love Triangles, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A drabble about what happens when friends become lovers and lovers become enemies. Welcome to the very beginning of Hogwarts.





	

There was not one person on this planet that could come to Salazar Slytherin’s level. He was Powerful, Noble and a Pureblood. His parents had made sure that he knew his worth, knew how high above everyone else he was. He believed it for the first twenty five years of his life; he believed it with his very soul. Until, upon his travels to Scotland, he met the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long dark hair and eyes the color of onyx, except for the golden flecks sprinkled throughout. He could drown in those eyes. She introduced herself as Rowena Ravenclaw from Glen, she was on the way to find a place where she could learn of magic, where she could become the powerful witch she knew she could be. “Why I am in search of such a place as well, I heard tale of a place so full of magic and so secret that no one has found it. Makes you wonder how the tale spread, does it not?” He smirked at her, earning a girlish giggle to escape he lips. “It is possible that we might travel together? After all, it would be more prudent than going separately.” She winked at him and then mounted her horse, coming to a trot at his horse's pace.

Miles away, on the other side of the country Godric Gryffindor was traveling with his own companion, a pleasantly plump witch with blue eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of fire. She had found him when he was sick and weak from exhaustion, having traveled for hundreds of miles on foot. She had flicked her wand and erected a small hut for them to hide in until she could nurse him back to health. Nurse him she did, she stayed by his side, told him stories of her youth in Valley Broad. She listened to his stories of life in the Wild Moor, how his father had been appointed King’s Hand. How he had grown up running through the halls of the castle and discovering all of her secrets. They had spoken of her wish to create a school for all magical children, for they all deserved to learn as much as they could. Fate happened to agree, and so, when Godric was well enough they continued on towards a magical place only known through legend. On their way they met two more such souls who wished to find the same unplottable land. 

They had become fast friends, a closer pair then Godric and Salazar one could not find. They were thick as thieves and sometimes thicker. Rowena had taken it upon herself to show him the error of his ways. She showed him that just because magic existed throughout his family tree, that fact did not make him somehow better then her, just because she was the first witch in her family of muggles. Helga, on the other hand, was as sweet as pie and had love enough for everyone. She was the mother of the group, always making sure that they were well fed and happy. It had taken them a little over a month to find the sacred land hidden in a giant clearing with a forest surrounding a third of the land and a mountain range around the other side. Perfectly secluded, perfectly situated for a school. It took a little over 6 months following that to construct the giant castle they named Hogwarts. Each brick was interwoven with protection and repulsion charms, each one of them, the founders own design. 

Helga happened to be the first to realize that there might have been a spark between her friends. Salazar had a certain look he reserved only for Rowena, a certain smile kept only for the sound of her voice. She noticed, as well, the looks between Godric and the dark haired witch. It worried her; this had the potential to split up their merry band. She resolved herself to keep an eye on the situation, hoping she’d be able to intervene before it really became a problem. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The situation had come to a head one night when Helga had fallen asleep before the rest of them, assuming that they’d be asleep soon as well.

Salazar had a plan and a beautifully ornate family heirloom. A locket gifted to him by his mother that she made him promise would be gifted to a woman who he loved more than he loved himself. Though he knew she meant a pureblood witch of good standing, which did not matter to him. What mattered more is that this muggle born witch had stolen his heart before he’d even had a chance to realize it. That is why he stood in the courtyard of the school, under a tree by the lake. It was past midnight and well past the time he would usually be asleep but tonight he was determined to confess his love and gift her with the beautiful locket. At first it was a giggle that he heard, his heart lifted. Thinking that she had seen him, that she was now running to meet him under the same tree. It wasn’t until he heard the heavier footsteps following hers that he realized something was wrong. He peeked around the tree, hidden in the total darkness when he saw sight that stopped his heart and turned him cold. 

Godric had Rowena in his broad arms, he was swinging her around as she giggled and kissed him with such passion that it turned Salazar’s stomach to witness it. He placed her on the ground; her back was to his front, he pulled her to him, continuing the kiss as it got more and more heated. It reached the point where he had to turn away, his fingers turning white with the force of his hold on the locket. He stormed back up to the castle, promising revenge and stifling tears that his broken heart was forcing through. They would pay for this; he should have listened to his mother. Muggle borns were dirty, they were useless, and they were good for one thing, that one thing being servitude. He would make sure they would all pay for his broken heart. He returned to the dungeons where he began working an intricate spell, one that would remain hidden for years to come, inside of the spelled dungeon he placed an egg. An egg that would one day birth a monster they could only come from a nightmare. He left that night, before the sun had risen. He left nothing but a piece of parchment with Godric’s name on it. “Enjoy the mudblood, you deserve each other.” It said. 

They had not heard from him for many years after that, until Rowena who was playing with her daughter in the bright sunshine by the lake received an owl. It bore no name, only a green wax seal with a snake etched into it. She knew where it came from. She grabbed her daughter's hand; she had to find her husband and her best friend. She could not open the letter without them. They sat in the chamber off of the great hall; Godric holding his daughter, Helena, he read the letter. The more he read, the more he sneered. “What is it, Ric?” Helga asked when she saw that his lip had curled. “It is a threat! How dare that snake? He left of his own free will after calling Rowena that hideous name! How dare he think he can threaten us! I hope he shows his face here!” He threw the letter on the table, grabbed his daughter, and left the antechamber. Rowena snatched the letter and read out loud.

My dear former friends,

It has been many years since we have seen each other, many years for me to think over what happened back then and yet still I find myself angry and betrayed. Rowena was supposed to be mine; she was supposed to love me.

Alas, it did not work out but I have found love on my own to a Miss Malforne. A beautiful, pure blood witch, but that's neither here nor there. That is not why I write you now. I write to you because there is a secret within the halls of your precious school. A most sinister, dangerous secret. I will give you a hint to help you on your way to stopping my plans. You see, Rowena, You almost considered me a changed man, but then you proved how wrong I was to believe your kind was anything other than feral animals. 

So, I have installed an insurance, so to speak. That when the school is full of your precious mud bloods, and my heir enters its halls, my pet will see to it that they are exterminated like the vermin they are. Enemies of the heir beware. 

Yours Truly,  
Salazar Slytherin


End file.
